elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Controls
The hotkey list can be viewed in-game by pressing ( + ); the first option in the help menu is the key list. Character Control The default controls are set up so that the game can be played with one hand with access to , , , and , and the other with access to the numpad. Most laptop users will need to either use a custom key configuration or become acquainted with their function (fn) key to activate their numpad. ( + is often the key combination for Function Lock, so that you don't need to continue holding ; some other laptops use number lock instead. Your mileage may vary.) The numpad is the most efficient means of character control, with the numbers corresponding the character movement ( moves you left, moves you up, moves you up and to the left, etc). Basic movement is also possible with the arrow keys. It is possible to move diagonally using only the arrow keys by simultaneously pressing two of the arrow keys (e.g., simultaneously pressing the up arrow key and the left arrow key will move diagonally up and to the left, the same as pressing ). (the key of the numpad) is used for picking up items lying on the ground. Pressing uses the (usually) most relevant action (such as going down stairs, refilling wells, and searching, among others). Menu items can be selected with the corresponding key (listed next to item names), with the arrow keys, or with the numpad. and ( and on the numpad) are used to switch between pages (cycle through inventory pages or cycle through character sheet pages). The left and right arrow keys (or and ) are also used for switching between different panes of the basic character sheet, which is accessed with . accesses the action 'wheel', which lets you access almost every notable function in the game (although most also have a hotkey). Highlight parts of the 'wheel' with the same keys you'd use to move. Note that pressing will cause menus/lists to close, so don't try to enter capital letters when selecting from a menu/list, and when told to use press the key above the numpad rather than + . Key List Capitalization is, naturally, important here. Console Commands The console is opened with and provides minimal functionality and usefulness to the player. Commands are entered by typing them in the prompt and pressing enter. Note that the console doesn't auto scroll and all information is placed at the bottom of the page. Wizard Mode Wizard mode is a cheat mode and your character is ineligible for gene transference if it is activated (you cannot continue playing with an heir). If you just want to try something out, you can enter wizard mode, try it out, then press to quit the game without saving; starting up the game again will start you out at the last point you saved, minus wizard mode. Elona+ Omake overhaulCategory:Content While holding to move, the player will displace NPCs (exception for unique NPCs, like guild bouncers). Keyconfigs The keys used can be customized in the config.txt file but some things to note: make sure to disable overriding of z and x keys(by setting zkey. and xkey. to "2" near the end of the file) if you use them for something else, 0-9 keys can't be changed, key_set. sets the select nth item keys and assumes whatever comes after a comma is the key you are assigning only the 1st 15 of them are used for most menus. For a premade one that uses wersdfxcv instead of numpad for movement you can use this config file(works with at least Elona+ 1.88) see this for a more readable list of what keys it sets.